Avner Baldrick
'Avner Baldrick '(''played by ShaybaySasuke) ''is the son of Dionysus. He has been at camp for about 3 years. Biography Avner was not born into a good home. His mother was an awful person, before and after his birth. She drank and partied constantly before he was born (which most likely attracted his father) and even continued during and after. Avner was lucky to be born without debilitating birth defects from all the drugs and drinking his mother did while he was still in the womb. She was never there for Avner, forcing him to work early on in his life to pay for her lifestyle. He grew up hating his mother and whoever the hell his father was and left his home when he turned 15, tired of living with her. Many thought he would shy away from the things that haunted his mother but it was the exact opposite. Avner coped with drugs and alcohol on his own, paying with the money he had saved up over the years and on occasion even his body. He hated himself and the only thing that saved him was a satyr coming to bring him to camp. He received help and love that he never had before and he swore he would never go back to his old life ever again. He's gotten clean since being at camp but can still have some pretty bad days where he feels the effects of withdrawal. He hasn't been at camp for long but he has progressed fairly quickly since he wants to prove that he's someone who keeps his word and is worth having been saved from himself. Personality Avner is still a partier despite getting clean, he just has safer methods of having fun now. He is friendly and loud and brightens up any room he goes in. He loves people and now that he has felt love he likes to return it to everyone else. He sometimes has really bad days when the withdrawal from the drugs and alcohol is too much to bear, so on occasion he will lock himself away in the cabin until the shaking and moodiness go away again. He's also hella flirty. Physical Appearance Avner stands at 5 foot 9 inches. He is Caucasian and has slightly long, jet black hair. He's clean shaven and really doesn't have much body hair. He wears dark clothes and jewelry, mainly a few bracelets, a necklace, and a few piercings in his ears. Mental Appearance Strengths- Swordplay: Ever since going to Camp Half-Blood Avner's been working to improve his swordplay abilities Friendly: Because of his louder personality Avner never finds it hard to talk to new people and make friends Clear mind: Ever since getting clean Avner has found that he actually has a pretty clear mind when he isn't drunk or high Strength: Avner got into plenty of bar fights before camp and now with training he is even stronger. Sneaky: He can get quiet and does a good job at stealth most of the time. Weaknesses- School: Avner is actually very smart but he has no way to show it since he didn't go to school to learn what he needed. Loud: When he isn't sneaking he can be pretty loud and assertive which can cause problems. Bad habits: Despite being clean, Avner still feels the effects of withdrawal and he could easily slip into his old habits if he isn't careful. Withdrawal: When Avner's having a bad withdrawal day people notice. He loses his calm and cool demeanor and becomes paranoid, shaky, and nervous. Powers Shape Shifting: Much like his father, Avner has the ability to shapeshift into animals. He can't turn into any people and he can only turn into a handful of animals since he has only begun his training: a cat, a dog, a mouse, a fish, and a bird. All of these animals are completely black, the same color as his hair. Grape Vine Manipulation: It may seem lame but he can control the movement of the vines to latch onto people and it can come in handy if you're ever low on food on a mission. Weapon His weapon in a celestial bronze sword that has been dubbed Lifedrinker. He grew a short vine and has wrapped the plant around the hilt of the sword for decoration. Trivia Avner is bi but he almost leans more towards pan, he just likes people. He still enjoys a good party and won't turn down a good time but he can still get nervous if he's around his vices for too long. He hasn't seen his mother since he left home and he doesn't think he'll ever go looking for her. Category:ShaybaySasuke Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Dionysus Cabin